Twenty
by makos-lightningrod
Summary: A/N: For Makorra Smut Week - (5) Quickies Excerpt: It's when he turns away to look at the crowds that the moment is gone and I can't help but pout. If I'm going to endure hours of dull talk and people coming up just to shake the Avatar's hand without a dose of kisses, I don't think I'll be very happy come the end of the night.


A/N: For Makorra Smut Week - (5) Quickies Excerpt: It's when he turns away to look at the crowds that the moment is gone and I can't help but pout. If I'm going to endure hours of dull talk and people coming up just to shake the Avatar's hand without a dose of kisses, I don't think I'll be very happy come the end of the night.

I don't like attending functions. You know, the type of events where I have to pretend that I care about the way I really dress - that my hair isn't a mess and just pulled back into a ponytail now that it's grown out more from its jagged sword cut. I have to slip into a dress that I'm sure won't go past my thighs, but somehow, Asami works her magic and it fits me like it was made for me. And of course, I have to sit in front of the mirror so she can do my makeup because I know that if someone else were to do my makeup (someone who can gloat that she or he has done the Avatar's makeup), I would probably end up looking like an awful version of a Kyoshi warrior. So I sit in the chair and I bite my tongue, holding back complaints. Asami's merciful though. It takes ten minutes and by the end, I look like a less haggard, frustrated woman.

I have to schmooze. At least, that's what Bolin calls it anyways. I don't like schmoozing. Everyone should know by now that if I don't agree with something, I don't agree. But in the years after the city reconstruction, I know I have to keep the peace. It's hard. It's really really hard sometimes.

But then I don't mind it so much when I see him enter the room. I've read some of Jinora's books enough that I know it's always the man that stands in awe when the woman comes into the room, but I like to think that Mako and I have a completely different relationship - that if we were ever to get married (I still don't know if I ever want to get married), that I would be the one picking him up and throwing him on the bed. But I will say that I will allow him to carry me over the threshold of the front door. He deserves some kind of compensation.

Part of me secretly knows that he's easy on the eyes. Really easy on the eyes. He walks toward me because in a crowded room, somehow - just somehow, he can spot me from anywhere. He jokes that it's because he has a sixth sense - an Avatar sensor. I know it's probably because where I'm at, I'm causing some kind of mischief.

When he's in range, I smile and he smiles back. "Asami's always careful to leave you looking the way I like," he whispers as his arm finds its way around my waist. His fingers curve against my hip and squeezes, making my stomach flutter. "Like you." I can't help but beam because he never fails to make me feel good about myself. I don't care much for my looks, but he always makes me feel like I look good.

I lean in and press my mouth against his. It's a kiss that lasts longer than it should in public, but I couldn't care less. He's been with me through everything and he's never wavered.

And it doesn't hurt that he looks so damn good in his outfit.

When I pull back, my eyes quickly run over his outfit. He always dresses to the nines and in the darkest colors. My hands go to his collar, fixing the fold of it even though it's already perfectly laid. His hand catches mine, stilling it from moving and I look up at him with amusement, his amber gold eyes twinkling. "I know my clothes are pretty pristine," he tells me before he's leaning in again to kiss me. The warmth that his lips brings me makes me shiver as he squeezes my waist once more.

It's when he turns away to look at the crowds that the moment is gone and I can't help but pout. If I'm going to endure hours of dull talk and people coming up just to shake the Avatar's hand without a dose of kisses, I don't think I'll be very happy come the end of the night.

My hand wiggles its way around his back because I will not hesitate to use my boyfriend as a shield from the attacks of stuffy suits who want to talk my ear off about how the world works with thinly veiled insults tossed my way for good measure. "How long do we have to stay?" I whine as I look out at the people and wonder if we can escape to a balcony at the very least.

"Stop trying to look for someplace to hide, Korra. They'll notice you're gone, and then Tenzin will give me the lecture," Mako says as he gives me a kiss on the cheek. Tenzin has learned throughout the years that if he wants me to do anything I don't want to, then he just needs to make Mako feel bad about taking me away from my duties.

But still, sometimes Mako knows that I need time for me, and he always manages to steal it away for me. Even at the cost of a stern talking to from Tenzin and sometimes Lin.

"Well, that'll be easier than it would be for me," I say with a smile, taking a deep breath. I sigh and glance at the enormous doors leading out of the banquet hall. I nibble my lip and pout, looking back at my boyfriend. "Come on, Mako." I know I'm whining again now, but I've only been here all of ten minutes and I would rather be fighting against a hundred Red Lotus members. "Give me twenty minutes away from here."

He looks at him and I can see him contemplating and speculating. He's weighing the pros and cons of what would happen if we were to leave. I hold my breath in and wait, watching the cogs turn in his head. And he obviously finds enough pros because he's taking me by the hand and leading me out of the doors that I was just longing to pass through. I don't care where we go, but the moment my body passes through the threshold, I'm feeling plenty better.

"You wanted to see the library, right?" He asks with a cute smile, and I grin in response.

"Of course, the library. Books! Um, words and things, yeah," I know I sound like an idiot, but I can't help it when he's involved. My brain always get stuck on watching the way his mouth moves instead of processing words and trying to sound somewhat coherent.

"Yeah, books and words and things," he agrees, and I catch him glancing around to make sure no one is around before his mouth is against mine. This time it isn't a kiss that seems like it'll end any time soon, and just to make sure, I wrap my arms around his neck. I can taste the sweet punch he drank in the banquet hall, and I can't help but lick his lips to get more of it.

Mako pulls away and now his lip is the one pouting. "Korra, don't do that. It's only twenty minutes and we have to be presentable when we do go back."

"Twenty minutes is plenty of time for us right now," I whisper, touching his jaw and sighing as I undo the cravat around his neck. He stops my hands for a moment. "I bet we could even go two or three times," I tell him slyly and feel his hands tightening around mine. We fall silent and unmoving for what seems like an hour to me, but then he's kissing him and I can't help myself.

The flimsy piece of fabric drifts to the floor and my arms are around his neck, making sure that our lips are close enough so that I can make contact. He lets out a groan and runs his hands down my body. I feel myself arch and I know he likes that because he grabs me a second later. His grip is tight and unnerving - like he's trying to control himself, but it's hard for him.

He makes me feel irresistible when we're like this.

I feel the faint breeze between my legs when he pulls up the skirt of the dress I'm wearing. He wastes no time and before I realize what's happening, he has me against one of the large bookcases. The back of my head collides with one of the shelves and I feel a bit dizzy for a moment, but then his lips are against my neck and I'm dizzy for another reason altogether.

"I kind of like this skirt business," he whispers against my skin, and I can't help but shiver. "Especially if you're going to always want me to…distract you from the boredom these banquets cause." I want to tell him to shut up because there's no time for talking when he had agreed to twenty minutes, and Mako always tries to do what he says.

"Are you saying we can do this again?" The question passes my lips and I concentrate on hiking my legs high enough around his waist so I can get his pants down around his ankles without getting caught in between. We've mastered the technique by now, and it's hardly no time at all before there's only the layer of my wrapping separating us.

He hisses through his teeth, and I can't help but feel a trickle of pleasure run through me at the sound because I make him like that. He wants me so much he's willing to go against what his rational mind surely thinks isn't a good idea.

"I'm going to get fired for this," he teases and our mouths are colliding again. My lips sting from the way our teeth knock together and I can't help but make a small sound of protest and satisfaction. I open my mouth to complain a little, but then he's kissing me again and my train of thought completely goes out the window.

"Yes, well, you can't keep your job forever anyways," I tell him before he's undoing the zipper on the back of my dress and grabbing the straps resting against my shoulders. I find myself surprised since we rarely do any kind of foreplay when we're being quick like this. But my musings are washed away when he's grabbing at the wrapping and pulling it up with a yank. I gasp when his mouth runs against my breast, taking one of my nipples in his mouth.

My hand works at the wrapping around my thighs, hastily trying to get them off enough so that he came slide inside me. I let out a frustrated sigh when I have to touch my feet to the ground to properly undo them. I hear his laughter, and I glance up at him with a small grin as I hook my leg back around his waist and pull my body back up.

"You're so amazing," he whispers, and I feel a thrill rush through me because he always does sound amazed when he says it. Like I'm something special, all the things about me and not just me being the Avatar like so many of the people in the banquet hall believe.

I concentrate on the way his hips arch, feeling the tip of him bump against my folds before I can angle myself properly. He fills me in one thrust, and I dig my fingers into his neck as I try not to scream his name. "Mako-" I realize he hasn't moved yet, and I open my eyes to see him watching me, and I let out a nervous laugh. "Mako, we only have twenty minutes."

"Sorry, I forgot," he whispers, kissing me firmly before he's pulling all the way out. I realize that isn't what I want and I begin to protest when he pressing back into me. I moan and bury my face in his neck for a moment, feeling the thrill of being so close with him shoot up and down my entire body.

We easily find a rhythm and I can't help but shift my hips so that we can find that familiar momentum we always have when we're in bed together. I take a deep breath and let my head fall back, resting on one of the shelves while he does all the work. Well, most of the work. I'm moving my hips. And I need the leg muscle to keep me wrapped around him. Granted, his hands are grabbing me and keeping me up.

"Mako…." His name is like a plea on my lips - wanting nothing more than to stay here and have him do this to me over and over again. I gasp when he buries his face in my neck and begins to run his tongue against my pulse. I grab his shoulders tightly and I'm sure I'm wrinkling his shirt in the process, but he gives me no complaints.

He feels so good, and I can't help but nudge his mouth back up, finding his lips for a long kiss that ends with my name on his tongue. I can't help but let my fingers travel up the nape of his neck, tugging lightly at his dark hair when he hits the spot inside me that makes me keen just as I realize it'll be over soon.

It took me a while to realize that he always lost his control when he was close to the edge, he'd pant my name like a chant, and when I actually paid attention, his gaze would bounce from my chest up to my eyes and back down until all I could see was molten gold as all his attention focuses on me.

We are meant for each other.

I don't know what makes me say that right now, but I know it's true.

My thoughts are spiraling and I can't get a hold of them. I can feel the ache between my legs and feel the friction of our skin pressing together. It runs up my stomach and chest and heats my neck. I know that my face is red and he must love seeing that because a moment later, his hand is between us and I'm seeing the bright white heat of my release.

I must make a loud noise because his mouth finds mine, swallowing the sound. My hips react haphazardly as he keeps thrusting into me. It feels like he's going at it harder and I feel like jelly when I finally feel him come. I pant heavily as my nose brushes against his, wanting to kiss him once more. "Mako…"

I can feel the curve of his lip as he smiles, and I let out a soft sound of happiness because he has effectively done everything I could ever want and more. I know we won't move for a few minutes, and maybe by the time we're back in the hall someone else will have become the center of attention. If not, he'll guard my back and whisk me away from anyone that tries to bore me to tears.

"I think…" He's talking and I focus on the words. "I think that we might do this again…sometime. You know, see the books and words and…yeah…"

I can't help but laugh. "I want to see the books and words and yeah with you again soon. Maybe around ten when the party gets to be too much again."

"Ten?" he echoes, raising an eyebrow. "If we're still here by the time it hits ten, then I'll bring you back here and lock the door until morning because I wholeheartedly believe that we should be back home and in our own bed," he whispers to me, his lip grazing my ear.

I feel him release my legs and they drop to the floor like lead. I let out a noise of protest and sigh, putting all my weight against the bookcase while I start to sort my clothes. When he looks at me, he laughs and I frown. "What?"

He reaches up and runs his thumb against my lip. "Your makeup's ruined," he whispers and I roll my eyes, realizing that this is really not a concern of mine despite the fact that people will wonder what I've done to ruin it.

"Well, it didn't mean that much to me anyhow," I tell him as I fix my dress and try to smooth out the wrinkles its gotten from being bunched up against the furniture.

He looks up from fastening his pants and just smiles, and I can't help the way my heart beats louder in my chest. If I'm a mess, he's an even bigger one with his hair half in spikes and his clothes wrinkled from where I grabbed him. "You're beautiful without it, Korra." And he takes his cravat and I close my eyes so he can wipe my face clean before we steel ourselves for the talks and whispers and awkward handshakes.

But none of it matters as long as he's by my side.


End file.
